


V mžiku od Snape's Nightie

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Severus Snape musí dělat jedno rozhodnutí za druhým, ale tentokrát se mu dostane lehkého postrčení správným směrem. Začíná bezprostředně po Snapeově střetu s Harrym na konci šestého dílu. A není to depresivní! (Napsáno bezprostředně - a v šoku - po vydání šestého dílu.)





	V mžiku od Snape's Nightie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Twinkling of an Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667624) by Snape's Nightie. 



Severus Snape, bez dechu, krev bušící ve spáncích, klesl do rozvrzané dřevěné židle a zavřel oči. Ještě nevstřebal obludnost toho, co právě udělal, hlavou se mu honily zážitky z večera, zvířené rozjařeností, která jím proudila po seslání zabíjecí kletby. Strana dobra nikdy nepochopí, nikdy _nemůže_ pochopit ten pocit, tu třeštivou směs bolesti a rozkoše, kterou v těle zažehuje nejhorší černá magie. Jako by mu žilami proudily hvězdnaté jiskřičky, sršící sice světlem, ale dost rozpálené, aby mu udělaly puchýře na duši.

Obklopoval ho pohyb. Hlasy. Vzrušení. Nevěřícnost. Váhavé oslavy. Dracovo fňukání. Pak do pokoje s křikem napochodovala Belatrix:

„To _on_? Víte to jistě?“

Usmál se pro sebe, černé jiskřičky plály vzrušením, že jí mohl říct: „Co jsem říkal?“ Ale teď na jiskřičky myslet nebude, ne když dvě jisté jasně modré jiskřičky navždycky uhasil dvěma krátkými slovy. Ani se nesníží ke škodolibé radosti, ne ve chvíli, kdy se svět provždy změnil, kdy si zajistil místo v dějinách bez ohledu na to, jaké budou jeho další činy.

Někdo se k němu přišoural, dýchal nosem a praskal klouby. Červíček. Severus se neobtěžoval otevřít oči. Nebelvír si zahleněně odkašlal.

„Mistr tě chce vidět, nahoře,“ zašeptal a zůstal vedle něj, buď očekával odpověď nebo se snažil rozluštit výraz na tváři muže, který právě zavraždil nejmocnějšího kouzelníka na zemi.

Snape beze slova vstal a vystoupal po schodech; náhle zmlklé shromáždění napjatě sledovalo každý jeho pohyb. Když jim odplouval z dohledu, slyšel brebentění začít nanovo a zřetelné bouchnutí zátky šampaňského.

Pán zla seděl na trůnu v jinak prázdné místnosti, rámován jasným měsíčním svitem, v němž ho bylo obtížné pořádně vidět. Severus se ve dveřích zastavil a hluboce se uklonil.

„Přistup,“ přikázal Voldemort. Jeho kroky byly na dřevěné podlaze nepříjemně hlasité, plášť za ním zlobně syčel jako přehřátý lektvar z hadího jedu těsně před výbuchem. Když došel k trůnu, příval endorfinů z něj náhle vyprchal a zůstalo mu jen vyčerpání z kleteb, pobíhání, intrik a zabíjení — kolena pod ním poklesla a Severus se Pánovi zla zhroutil u nohou, veden nějakým skrytým pudem sebezáchovy poníženě se čelem dotknout země, jak se od něj čekalo.

„Jsem s tebou velmi spokojen Sseverusi,“ řekl Voldemort tiše. „Uspěl jsi tam, kde mnoho velkých kouzelníků zklamalo.“

Snape si uvědomil, že by nemohl zvednout hlavu, i kdyby chtěl, a byl šťastný, že na podlaze nebylo vidět, jak se mu třesou nohy a rty.

„Bez toho starce v cestě brzy triumfujeme nad slabochy, kteří zostuzují naše skvělé dědictví,“ Snape ještě nikdy neslyšel Pána zla tak šťastného. Pak se ten hlas přiblížil, sklonil se k ležící postavě. „A až nadejde zítřek, Severus Snape bude nejproslulejší kouzelník na planetě. Tvoje fotografie budou všude, tvoje jméno bude pronášeno ztišenými hlasy obyčejně vyhrazenými mně, budou ti zlořečit, proklínat tě a bát se tě. Na věky budeš znám jako ten, kdo zabil Albuse Brumbála.“

Snape polkl. Ve Voldemortově hlase teď byl náznak hrozby tak obratně skryté v přátelském tónu, že by ji každý nepoznal. Byla v něm také nepatrná stopa další emoce. Byl to...? Ne, to určitě ne. Ne od _něj_...?

„Komu sloužíš, Severusi?“

„Tobě, můj mistře, jedině tobě,“ odpověděl s přesvědčením, byť stále nedokázal vzhlédnout.

„Před všemi ostatními?“ zasyčel Voldemort ještě blíž. Zas to tam bylo.

„Před všemi ostatními.“

„Kolik je Pánů zla, moje zrádná zmije?“ Snape podal nadlidský výkon, aby se překvapením nerozesmál. Merline, Pán zla z něj má trošičku strach! Voldemort má strach z učitele! Tedy bývalého učitele. Okamžitě se měl na pozoru — ač to byl vývoj, který si bude do nekonečna vychutnávat, uvrhl ho do nejnebezpečnějšího postavení v celém jeho životě. Zvedl hlavu a pohlédl svému mistrovi do očí.

„Jediný, můj pane. Nemůže být nikdo jiný než ty.“

Dlouho se na sebe nehnutě dívali.

„Při prvním náznaku neposlušnosti tě osobně spoutám a nechám s výtiskem _Katovy příručky_ na Potterově prahu v den, kdy Moody přijde na čaj. Rozumíš mi?“

„Dokonale, mistře.“

„Výborně.“ Voldemort konečně vstal a gestem ho propustil. Snape prchl.

Necítil chuť připojit se k večírku. Z domu se linuly zvuky veselí a on se opíral o zábradlí terasy, ztracený v myšlenkách, ztracený v čase, ztracený, ztracený, navěky ztracený. Bylo to bleskové rozhodnutí. Albus z toho prostě nemohl vyjít živ. Jed, který požil, byl smrtelný, to mu prozradil letmý pohled, a v obklíčení bojem rozpálenými Smrtijedy by trvalo jen pár vteřin, než by ho někdo z nich zabil a s ním i Severuse, protože by se tak provinil porušením Neporušitelného slibu a na místě by zemřel. Ušklíbl se nad představou svého těla zhrouceného u nohou mrtvoly jeho druhého pána. Jak hrdinské. Jak hodné Nebelvíru. Jenže Severus z Nebelvíru nebyl.

Takhle přežil alespoň jeden z nich.

Co teď?

Zachová se charakterně a pokusí se podlomit Smrtijedy zevnitř? Nebo jim pomůže chytit Pottera a chopit se vlády nad světem? Voldemort si zjevně myslel, že je v jeho silách stát se příštím Pánem zla, což byl sice kariérní postup, o kterém ještě neuvažoval, ale přesto měl jisté kouzlo.

Nejprve si myslel, že s sebou úsvit přinesl chladný vánek, ale když mu zdrcující deprese vyhnala žluč do krku, pochopil, že štěstí, které obklopovalo rozjařenou společnost, přilákalo k Raddleovu statku jednoho jejich duši vysávajícího spojence. Prudce se otočil vstříc mozkomorovi, který se k němu trhaně blížil, odporné strupovité ruce natažené před sebou. Na vteřinu zaváhal. Byl by to půvabný konec. Uprchlý vrah zahubený uprchlým mozkomorem, oba celé míle od Azkabanu a ministerské spravedlnosti.

Pak se upamatoval, co bylo tu noc obětováno, aby jeho tělo a duše zůstaly pohromadě, a sáhl po své nejpovzbudivější myšlence.

‚Pán zla ze mě má strach.‘

‚Pán zla ze mě má strach.‘

‚Myslí si, že zabiju i jeho.‘ Zazubil se.

‚Možná že to udělám.‘

„ _Expecto Patronum!_ “

Stvoření uprchlo zpět do tmy a nechalo za sebou Severuse ztuhlého šokem, hůlku stále zvednutou, pohled upřený na patrona létajícího po zahradě. Okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že mlha, která se mu řinula z hůlky, nepřijala svou obvyklou liščí podobu. Tenhle patron měl křídla. A nezůstal bílý, průsvitný ani mlčenlivý.

Severus se rychle ohlédl, naplněný hrůzou, že někdo uvidí, jak se mu na ochranu před mozkomorem podařilo vyčarovat zlatého fénixe.

„Zmiz,“ zasyčel na něj a zoufale zamával rukou. Fénix mu nevěnoval pozornost, trylkoval truchlivou píseň a přilétal blíž, dost blízko, aby Severus poznal, že je to Fawkes. Nepředstavitelné. „Jak...?“ začal, a pak se zarazil, když mu došlo, co se stalo. To zvíře se objevilo poté, co své kouzlo ukotvil v pocitu radosti z porážky Voldemorta.

Nebyl pověrčivý, jenže některé věci nebyly slabé ozvěny z neznáma, ale spíš zvučné údery nadpozemského kladiva na lebku.

Zabodl se do Fawkese pohledem a pták mu to oplatil očima zrovna tak černýma.

„Vy dva staří nenechaví...“ zavrčel, a pak se zastavil. Fawkes naklonil hlavičku šibalsky na stranu.

„No tak dobrá,“ utrhl se a znovu se ohlédl, aby zkontroloval, že ho nikdo neposlouchá. „Vyřiď Albusovi, že udělám, co budu moct.“ Fénix zmizel s melodickým zapraskáním.

Skvělé, prostě skvělé, pomyslel si a ramena mu opět poklesla pod tíhou budoucnosti. A jsme tam, kde jsme byli.

  


\- konec -


End file.
